


Roarton Falls

by fiveyearmission



Category: Gravity Falls, In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video, saveintheflesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyearmission/pseuds/fiveyearmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never don’t not feel your feelings! (In the Flesh meets Gravity Falls. Don’t ask why. Just accept it. Because it’s delightful.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roarton Falls

**Author's Note:**

> [For reblogging purposes!](http://fiveyearmission.tumblr.com/post/94860292893/roarton-falls)

**MediaFire direct download (.m4v):** [720p (19MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/6x5pmms0jm69g4w/RoartonFalls-fiveyearmission.m4v)


End file.
